Classes
In this setting, not all classes are available to all races. Also, any changes and restrictions to classes are mentioned here. Unless stated otherwise, all official Paizo classes and archetypes are available. We have also introduced a Lawful Evil version of the Paladin called the Black Paladin. In most cases, if a Human is an acceptable class user, so are all the Planetouched. Similarly, Half Elves can be any class a Human or an Elf can be. =Paizo Classes= Alchemist Only the following races may choose to be an alchemist, except in rare cases: *Gillmen; *Gnomes; *Halflings; *Humans. In all cases except the Gnomes, alchemists are rare. Antipaladin All races can have antipaladins, though they are extremely uncommon, especially with the uncivilized races. Barbarian None of the civilized races can take the barbarian class, with one exception, the Half Orcs, and so, it is limited to the following: *Malrae; *Nagaji; *Half Orcs; *Humans from uncivilized parts of the world. In this case, Humans from the Mystic Sands cannot be barbarians and so neither can the Planetouched. Bard None of the sendentary races can become bards, with the exception of dwarves, so they are limited to the following: *Dwarves; *Elves; *Gillmen; *Gnomes; *Halflings; *Humans. Cavalier Only civilized races can be cavaliers, so the following are excluded: *Malrae; *Nagaji; *Humans from uncivilized parts of the world. Cleric Any race can be a cleric, though it is more common in civilized parts of the world, and especially common for Half Orcs. Druid Only two races can be druids, the Malrae and the Elves, except in extreme circumstances. Fighter Although any race can be a fighter, the class is rare amongst the more peaceful or physically weak races, that is: *Elves, who are normally limited to the Archer archetype if they are one of the few fighters; *Gillmen; *Gnomes; *Halflings. Races who favour fighters are: *Dwarves; *Humans; *Malrae; *Nagaji; *Half Orcs. Gunslinger Guns are a new invention, and as such, only Gnomes, their inventors, and some rare Humans are proficient in their use. Gillmen are the main carriers of supplies, but they find they have very little need for their use. Inquisitor Only civilized races may be inquisitors, so the following are excluded: *Malrae; *Nagaji; *Humans from uncivilized parts of the world. Magus Magi are generally rare, and again, only civilized races may be magi, so the following are excluded: *Malrae; *Nagaji; *Humans from uncivilized parts of the world. In addition, magi of the naturally magical races are exceptionally rare, as they tend not to involve themselves in books and study, so, magi are uncommon amongst the Elves. Monk Monks are rare, but the races they are most common with are Humans and Half Orcs. Elves that are monk almost exclusively take the Zen Archer archetype. Ninja One of the niches filled by the Halflings is the role of the ninja. They guard their secret closely, so it is rare for any other race to become one. Oracle Any race can become an oracle, though they are extremely rare. Paladin Only civilized races may become paladins, so the following are excluded: *Malrae; *Nagaji; *Humans from uncivilized parts of the world. Many Half Orcs are paladins, enough to make them the majority. Ranger Rangers are most common amongst the races that live or spend extended time in the wilderness, that is: *Elves; *Halflings; *Half Orcs; *Humans; *Malrae; *Nagaji. The Gillmen have no need for ranger skills, and so a Gillman ranger is extremely rare. Rogue Rogues exist in all races, though they are most common in the civilized world. Halflings make especially good rogues. Samurai The only race trained in the way of the samurai are the Dwarves, and so samurai are rarely seen outside of the mountain-homes. Sorcerer Any race can be a sorcerer, and natural magic occurs at roughly the same rate everywhere, which is rarely. Summoner Only those who exist close to nature or the planes can be summoners, which limits the class to the following: *Elves; *Gillmen; *Malrae; *Planetouched. Elves and Malrae, may only summon fey eidolons, while Gillmen are limited to the Elemental Plane of Water and the Planetouched to the plane by which they are touched. In rare cases, a sorcerer can learn to become a summoner. In this case it must be multiclassed and they must have at least two spells from the conjuration school of level two or higher, including at least one Summon spell. Witch Witches are found amongst the wilder races, that is: *Elves; *Malrae; *Nagaji. They are particularily common amongst the Malrae. There are rare cases of other races becoming witches. Wizard Wizards are only found amongst the civilized races, so the following are excluded: *Malrae; *Nagaji; *Humans from uncivilized parts of the world. They are particularily common amongst Gnomes and Elves. =3rd Party Classes= Black Paladin This class is a conversion of the paladin to a lawful evil variant, drawn from pathfinderdb.com. The same restrictions apply to black paladins as do to Paladins above. Elven Archer Elven archers are exclusively Elves. Shaman This is the Adamant Entertainment version of the shaman. Shamans are exclusively Malrae.